seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartimaeus Toben (13th dimension)
Introduction Bartimaeus Toben is a foul tempered fighter of unknown origin, who has a bad reputation for being aggressive and hostile in response to even the most minor provocation. This attitude led him to clash with Lucil Taibirin several times, but after she inadvertently saved his life he became a grudging ally of hers in order to repay what he saw as a debt. He was the first person to join her crew, the Skyraider Pirates, and has since become one of their foremost combatants. Appearance Toben is a large, well built figure who stands half a head taller than many of his crew mates, including his captain, Lucil. His build is quite ballanced, and makes him appear smaller than he actually is at first, compounded by his tendancy to lean forward or hunch over slightly when talking to people or preparing to fight. his overall appearance is quite rough and untidy, and his hair is somewhat spikey and dissorganised. His chosen clothes are invariably black predominantly, usually with metal studs, plates or spikes added for intimidation value. After eating the Koura Koura no Mi, his physical appearance changed slightly, with small fissure like formations appearing accross his skin in a regular pattern. when his powers are used fully, either deliberately or as a result of injury, these fissures become much more numerous, as well as deeper and wider, and his skin hardens and becomes pale grey, giving him a segmented shell-like appearance. Personality Bartimaeus is infamously short tempered and aggressive, and resorts to violence and force very quickly. He enjoys fighting, and seeks conflict at almost every turn. He shows considerable pride, verging on arrogance, in battle, and tends to be boastful of his abilities. He reacts with anger towards orders or instructions, and rarely acknowledges supposed authorities. While he is quite rude, he appears to follow at least a basic honour code, and apparently shows loyalty to those he feels indebted to, irrespective of his own personal opinion of them. Toben's violent nature was eventually revealed to be the result of childhood insecurity, leading to a subsequent determination to become stronger through battle. For all his aggression, his is actually somewhat socially inept in peaceful circumstances, and hides this through his hostility. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Toben is an aggressive fighter who values strength above all. His approach is direct and lacking in finesse, utilising his extreme physical strength and exploitation of his devil fruit power to deliver extremely powerful blows. While simplistic, this approach can present an overwhelming force in combat, overcoming attempts to block or defend, and rapidly wearing down foes. His considerable endurance also allows him to withstand or ignore his opponent's attacks while continuing his assault. On the downside, he is somewhat lacking in agility. While still capable of moving and striking with considerable speed, his reaction times are quite slow, making him much less suited to evasion, and against an agile accrobatic fighter such as Lucil he is at a disadvantage. Toben sometimes wields various blunt force melee weapons, but has no overall favourite and is equally competent fighting barehanded. Physical Strength Toben's immense strength is, in his oppinion, his greatest asset, and he takes considerable pride in it. Before meeting Lucil he won almost any fight he got into by shear brute force, and he has only grown in strenght since then, due to finding a worthy cause and coming into conflict with various groups on on the Grand Line. Toben is able to cause destruction on a grand scale using his basic physical strength alone, and he is able to exploit the properties of his devil fruit to amplify this force still further. He is most likely the strongest of the Skyraider pirates in terms of simple brute force. Devil Fruit For further information: Koura Koura no Mi Toben ate the Koura Koura no Mi, a paramecia type devil fruit that rebuilt his entire body into an exoskeletal shell. This shell contains a thick cloud of smoke which apparently represents Toben's "real" body, or possibly his vital organs. The shell is able to break into sections, rearange itself, or seperate and reform without him coming to harm. However, Without a container the smoke cloud will leak away uncontrollably, which weakens Toben and would ultimately result in his death. This unique form nevertheless makes him incredibly resilient to injury and able to recover quickly from any damage. He can also exploit this ability to amplify his already significant attack power, and add more versatility and flexibility to his fighting style. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Sky Raider Pirates Category:13th dimension Category:13th madman